The Secrets of a Hidden Team
by miyuki-dana
Summary: Team 7 uncovers the secrets of team 5, a mysterious team that keeps out of the limelight. But what may interest Naruto most is the secret of the fifth team’s Jonin, the face that lies behind the mask, the past that hides behind the face & the name hidden


Secrets of a Hidden Team

Team 7 uncovers the secrets of team 5, a mysterious team that keeps out of the limelight. But what may interest Naruto most is the secret of the fifth team's Jonin, the face that lies behind the mask, the past that hides behind the face and the name hidden and unused by the bearer.

Chapter one: We meet for the first time… again

"Nyah, Nyah. I want to train and I will. Even if there will be a storm. Persistence is what a future Hokage needs," said Naruto stubbornly, ignoring Kakashi's protests.

October has just arrived in Konoha, bringing darker clouds with it. Rain was always just around the corner. In some days, like today, a storm, signal number two was just about to pour.

" Can't you see the terrible weather coming up? It won't do well for your training schedule. It might make you sick and you'll end up getting left before a mission!" his silver-haired (SILVER!) sensei insisted.

To be exact, his former sensei insisted. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are all chuunins now.

"Can't you see that I've been postponing training because of that? And I hate postponing anything that interferes with my chances of becoming Hokage!" bellowed the Kyubi bearer back.

"Cut the Hokage crap and stay! We're concerned for you. We only want to keep you safe." Naruto's teammate, Sasuke said.

"Please Naruto. We don't want you to get sick!" added the kunoichi, Sakura.

"Sick? So what! That's not a problem if you have the Kyubi!" were the last words heard from Naruto before he ran into the forest.

"Naruto, matte!" said Sakura, attempting to run after him but Sasuke stops her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, Sakura, let him learn his lesson." He said.

A/n: This is one year after Sasuke successfully killed his brother and with some help from Naruto, also Orochimaru. That was three years after Naruto 2, which means, they're now seventeen years old. 

"But Sasuke,"

"He's right Sakura. Now let's go before the storm starts." Said Kakashi.

xxxXXXXXxxx

Naruto hit his target perfectly with a kunai. Things were going fine, but then, lightning flashed and a roar of thunder was heard. Drops of rain began to pour. As cold as it was already, the wind blew with all its might and the trees danced along with it. Naruto, under his non-waterproof orange and black jacket, started to shiver.

" This is bogus-!" he began to complain, but he was cut short by his own sneezing. "Shoot! I've gotta' find shelter!" he worriedly thought after sneezing three times more. He looked around him, sneezed and decided to head back home. But than, he remembered he had gone too deep in the forest and it would take him all night to get back home. He made himself run but he slipped on the squishy mud. He then jumped up to the nearest tree branch but then again, he slipped, luckily hanging with chakra-powered hands. He then let himself get down again because his muscles couldn't take the exhaustion. He sneezed and coughed. His head started to ache and the clap of thunder only made it worst. He felt that he was developing a fever. So, out of all the stress and exhaustion, he fainted.

A stranger passing by saw Naruto. She carried him towards her home near the forest, hoping with all her mind that the boy was alright and that she would not get blamed for what happened to him.

XxxXXXXXxxx

The storm partly subsided an hour later, leaving a drizzle in its tracks. Naruto in the meantime was lying unconscious but comfortable on an unknown bed in an unknown room located in an unknown house. A/n: how unknown was that? He woke up a minute later to the smell of hot soup and toasted bread on the bedside table.

"Eh? You're awake!" said a girl's voice.

"mmmm…. Whereami?…." replied Naruto sleepily, sitting up. The girl fluffed up his pillows to help him do so. The girl sat back on the foot of the bed and smiled. " You're in my room.. in the house of Naruki-sensei." Naruto rubbed his eyes to get a better look at her. She wore her indigo hair like Ino but had pure white eyes like any Hyuga's and she wore a forehead protector with the Konoha symbol on her forehead.

She was still smiling when he asked her, " Are.. are you… a Hyuga?

" ThoughI'm only in the branch, I s'm still proud to be one.." she said, giving him a friendly salute and wink. "Hyuga Megumi at your service!"

"Dozo yoroshiku! Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto." Replied Narito with a smile.

"Finally awake, huh?" said an extra low pitched and calm voice.

A girl walked in looking rather expressionless. She was friendly, judging by the way she put her hand on Megumi's shoulder. She had an extremely pretty face with bright, sparkling green eyes and her face was framed by long bangs that reached her chin. Her dark raven-like hair was slightly curly which fell to her hips and she had her hair styled like Haku's but it was only half of her hair that was up on the chopstick bun. She wore a forehead protector on her forehead. Although she was expressionless at first, she beamed at Naruto and said, " I'm Nagatta Miyuki, teammate of this new friend of yours." (Of team five) she referred to Megumi.

Naruto smiled back and replied, "Dozo yoroshiku. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Finally, the question got into his head. "How did I get here?"

"Well, I found you in the forest, unconscious and drenched in the storm. You have a very bad fever as well. I feel so glad you can even remember your name. By the look of your position, I think you fell from the tree." Explained Megumi.

"Oh," said Naruto, nodding. "Thanks for that."


End file.
